Turn back the time
by xxkiiroisenkoxx
Summary: The war destroyed them all... now 4 shinobi go back in time to change it all. This is a story about how Naruto, Sasuke, Kakashi and Gaara go back in time and relive their lives. New complications arise as new enemies and friends are made.


-Turn back the time-

Chapter 1: An Uzumaki-Namikaze seal

 **AN: I am writing a fan fiction for the first time… I'm not expecting much of a reaction from people but maybe at least 1 review would be nice. Also I don't have a beta, so please excuse any mistakes :) - xxkiiroisenkoxx**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything**

 **-PRESENT KONOHA-**

"Nanadaime" said a voice so familiar to Naruto and as he lifted his head, he saw Gaara standing at his office door with his arms crossed.

"Godaime" replied Naruto as he motioned for him to come in and take a seat. "It's good to see you again Gaara, welcome to my temporary office!" Gaara put down his gourd and sat down in the innocent looking fluffy orange chair at the side of the office. He looked down in interest as the orange fluff seemed to swallow him, lower and lower into the chair. Ignoring the sinking he turned his attention back to Naruto to only find him stifling a laugh behind his paperwork in his hand. Glaring lightly at the blond Gaara noticed that the blonde's team photo was missing from its usual spot on Naruto's desk.

"Did Madara destroy all the things in your old office Naruto?" asked Gaara as he wondered where the team photo was. Naruto wasn't one to stash away his team photo.

"Not the important paperwork, I sealed that away somewhere safe but all my photos and plants were destroyed unfortunately…" Naruto replied, a flash of sadness distorted his face but was soon covered by his blinding grin. "It's okay we are going to change this all, change it for the better! Madara and Obito will be stopped before the 4th ninja war breaks out. We are going to save all our precious people this time around."

"Yes… yes we are going to change this. We must." replied Gaara as he also hid the grief and sadness behind his teal eyes.

 _ **FLASHBACK**_

 _"THIS IS WHERE YOU WILL BE FINISHED GAARA!" roared Madara as he soared down like an eagle hunting his prey. He lashed out with truth-seeking ball slashing Gaara on the arm before he could move._

 _"You will be stopped Madara Uchiha, not by me but by Naruto Uzumaki and Sasuke Uchiha. No matter how hard you try, you will cannot defeat them." Gaara spat back as he clutched his arm trying to stop the blood loss. He could see Kankuro and Temari rushing over, he wanted to shout and scream at them to stay away, to stay safe, to run. But he couldn't move, he was frozen to the spot as Madara came closer and closer ready to kill him. Ready to die, Gaara was giving up. He closed his eyes in defeat and waited for the pain. But it never came, instead he heard a squelch and a gurgle and a shout that sounded came from his sister. Opening his eyes, he saw Kankuro with a hole in his chest, blood flowing out of the wound. Kankuro dropped down to his knees and with a faint smile he crumpled into Gaara's arms. Dead._

 _"No, no, no, no, no... NO! No, Kankuro you can't die, not like this. PLEASE!" Gaara fell to his knees, gently cradling his older brother as if he were a fragile piece of china. He didn't stop the tears that streamed down his face, he couldn't hear Temari sobbing next to him, he couldn't hear all the shinobi calling out his name. He was angry. He was livid. He was going to KILL Madara Uchiha. Rage boiled inside him as he gently put down Kankuro. Saying his last goodbyes to his older brother he stood up with new determination and will. Anger was his fuel and Gaara was willing to burn it away. Pushing forward Gaara lunged himself at Madara, his sand moving faster than ever before..._

 _ **FLASHBACK END**_

A gentle hand to his shoulder brought Gaara out of his thoughts. Looking up into the calm blue eyes, he relaxed his tense shoulders and calmed his racing heart. Seeing that Gaara was okay, Naruto returned to his desk relaxing back into his chair.

"Naruto, is the seal finished?" Gaara asked as he once again allowed the orange fluffy chair to swallow him up. The chair was surprisingly relaxing.

"Yup, it is. Gaara… are you sure you don't want Temari to go with you?" replied Naruto looking at Gaara with worry.

"I will do this by myself… I have burdened my siblings long enough… ". Gaara stated. Not doubting Gaara's determination and choice, Naruto simply nodded in agreement.

With a flick of his wrist Naruto called forward his personal ANBU that had been not so discreetly hidden in the shadows. "Hokage-sama" saluted the ANBU, materializing without a sound in front of Naruto and Gaara.

"Sasuke, I thought I told you to stop calling me that. We went over this." said Naruto as he huffed out his cheeks in annoyance.

"I serve under you Naruto, it is only right to call you that" Sasuke replied as Naruto sighed in defeat as he called upon his _shadow clones_ to do his paperwork. He never figured out why the former kages complained when they all had _kage bunshin_ at their disposal.

"Alright, Sasuke could you get Kakashi-sensei and then we will continue our plans when you return" Naruto ordered to Sasuke and with a slight nod, Sasuke was gone with a soundless _body flicker_.

Turning back to Gaara, Naruto said, "When Sasuke returns with Kakashi-sensei, I will check the seal then we will be going straight away." Respecting his orders as a fellow kage, Gaara just simply nodded his head back. A comfortable silence surrounded the two kage as they sat waiting for the ANBU captain and former teacher.

A soft _pop_ and the swirl of leaves, Kakashi and Sasuke appeared in the middle of Naruto's office.

"Must you use a _leaf body flicker_ every time you come to my office Kakashi-sensei? Now I have to clean up the leaves again…" whined Naruto as he made 2 more shadow clones to sweep out the leaves. The two shadow clones huffed at their original and said, "Why do you always make us do this boss? You should just do it yourself." Naruto just sighed and mumbled something about disobedience and awesomeness as he dispelled the clones with practiced ease.

"Clones are such idiots." said Naruto as he motioned for his teacher and teammate to sit down. Sweat dropping Sasuke said, "You do realize that those clones are _you_ , right?"

"I know that teme, but they just seem to be lacking the intelligence I have." huffed out Naruto in annoyance. Kakashi's eyes **[1]** crinkled into an upside down U as he said, "What intelligence Naruto?"

"Screw you Kakashi-sensei." Naruto retorted back sticking out his tongue childishly to his previous hokage.

"Mah, mah, just stating the obvious." replied Kakashi, his eyes still smiling. Behind the two childish hokages, Sasuke twitched from annoyance.

"Hn. We should be getting along with the plan, _honourable_ Rokudaime and Nanadaime hokage-sama." growled out Sasuke in annoyance. They both smiled sheepishly, Kakashi reaching for his sci-fi book (he had changed genres after all his precious Icha Icha books had been burnt in the war) and Naruto rubbing the back of his head. Standing up with a bundle of papers Naruto said, "One last check on the seal and then let's go. Let's go change the world."

The seal flared to life, pumped with chakra from the four shinobi and the kyuubi. Tears were shed with last goodbyes as they turned back time.

 **A/N: Thank you so much for reading! I hope you like it! Please tell me if you would like to request anything or mistakes in my story, I would really appreciate it! It's probably way too short… but oh well.**

 **I'm sorry Kankuro had to die but he'll be back as Gaara has time travelled. :)**

[1] **This is after 4th shinobi war so Kakashi lost both sharingan and now no longer covers up his eye.**


End file.
